


Seeing Triple

by Elasmosaurus



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clones, Foursome - M/M/M/M, How many Ferdinands is too many Ferdinands?, M/M, Not three apparently, Positions and cws in the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elasmosaurus/pseuds/Elasmosaurus
Summary: The knife he kept under the mattress was in his hand as soon as he heard the tremendous smash of wood breaking.Instinctively, it found its way to the intruder’s throat until Hubert realised who he was looking at. Ferdinand. Three of them, full sized and sprawled on the floor, their eyes trained on him. Hubert shuddered involuntarily, unused to being on the receiving end of that razor sharp gaze. The Ferdinand he was threatening made a face at him, rolled his eyes, and removed the blade from his hand with oil slicked fingers.Oil slicked?AKA Hubert tried to clone Ferdinand and it didn't work as intended. Fortunately, the undesired side effect wears off and he gets to enjoy them, but not in the manner he intended...
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	Seeing Triple

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [fearlesswindy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlesswindy) for your help and suggestions.
> 
> CWs  
> BDSM / Submissive Hubert vibes  
> Throat fucking and cock warming and voyeurism (is it voyeurism if your Husband's clone is watching you?)  
> Orgasm denial and rimming is mentioned
> 
> Positions:  
> Clone Ferdies - One top, one bottom, one using Hubert’s mouth. It's a Hubert sandwich with a side of spit roast.

...So the cloning spell hadn’t quite worked as planned.

Hubert did have multiple Ferdinands now (three, to be exact), however something must have been off with his maths as the process seemed to have shrunk his Ferdinand and the two copies. He scooped up the tiny versions and placed them on the desk for safekeeping. They were so small - shorter than the decorative spoon Ferdinand had created for him  _ that _ year, which took pride of place just behind his inkwell. Positioned exactly where he’d see it most throughout the day.

Hubert sighed wistfully at the token of Ferdinand’s love, then set his mind back to the task at hand.

_ Apparently the dolls of myself and Ferdinand that Bernadetta had made for us, with various matching outfits, would come in useful after all,  _ Hubert thought, putting the outfits on the desk and watching the little figures make themselves decent. The spell appeared to have rendered the Ferdinands mute - odd that Ferdinand’s silence was once something he’d so ardently craved, yet now it unsettled him.

“Stay here, for your safety. I will examine where the spell went wrong and fix this. In the meantime, I need you to behave. All of you. Is that understood?”

The silence in the room raised the hairs on Hubert’s arms, but the three Ferdinands nodded.

~~~

The day passed mostly without incident. He had explained the predicament to Lady Edelgard so at least  _ she _ was prepared when the three ostentatious nobles climbed out of his breast and hidden pockets during the cabinet meeting, attempting to demand...something. Of course, they were still mute, and no amount of arm waving and foot stomping correctly got their point across.

Hubert left them in his room for the rest of the day. When he returned, he was pleasantly surprised to find they had behaved in his absence.

Hubert had made them a miniature shoebox bed that he set in his nightstand, but Bernadetta provided the pillows and knitted blankets. He carried the Ferdinands over from the desk, now covered in inky footprints, and gave them all a kiss before tucking them in.

“My darlings, I don’t yet know of the problem we encountered with the spell, but it will wear off at some point tomorrow. Sleep well.”

Hubert disrobed himself, climbed into bed and blew out the candle.

Tomorrow, he would have his Ferdinand back.

~~~

The knife he kept under the mattress was in his hand as soon as he heard the tremendous smash of wood breaking.

Instinctively, it found its way to the intruder’s throat until Hubert realised who he was looking at. Ferdinand. Three of them, full sized and sprawled on the floor, their eyes trained on him. Hubert shuddered involuntarily, unused to being on the receiving end of that razor sharp gaze. The Ferdinand he was threatening made a face at him, rolled his eyes, and removed the blade from his hand with oil slicked fingers.

_ Oil slicked? _

The redheaded dastard pulled him to his feet to capture his lips in a bruising kiss. One hand curled in the hair at the base of Hubert’s neck, the other greedily pulled their naked forms together. Ferdinand groaned at the skin on skin contact, a low, animalistic sound that turned into a happy purr as Hubert licked into his mouth. Where their skin touched, Hubert could feel Ferdinand’s heart rate pick up with every swipe of his tongue. Ferdinand von Aegir was all consuming and Hubert longed to devour him.

Shuffling sounds caused Hubert to divert his attention immediately. Wartime habits were not easily forgotten, however the noise was only the other Ferdinands finding their feet. One stared hungrily at them, his hot gaze raking up and down Hubert’s figure. His lips glistened in the low light from where he kept licking them. Flush and ignored, his hardening erection hung between his thick thighs. The other Ferdinand was leaning against the wall wearing a self-satisfied smile, his hand lazily stroking his cock as he leered at Hubert.

Heat ignited his skin. A strangled noise left Hubert’s lips when he realised. They  _ enjoyed _ observing this.  _ Hmm. _ He rather enjoyed the feeling of their eyes...but only because it was Ferdinand who was watching, and he could see the effect his wandering, groping hands were having on - the clones? The clone and Ferdinand?

It didn’t matter. The Ferdinand he was kissing guided Hubert’s hand in between the strong muscles of his shoulder blades. Hubert dutifully traced the length of his spine, relishing every brush of their hardened erections against each other as his touch sent shivers through Ferdinand, until his hand came to caress the dimples at the base of Ferdinand’s spine.

A needy whine goaded Hubert into continuing the path of his hand to where this Ferdinand wanted it most.  _ Flames,  _ he must be desperate to want to do this dry, but Hubert could be gentle, take his time, and they both knew Ferdinand was not adverse to a little pain. Hubert’s other hand squeezed a cheek, separating them as his finger teased lower, lower, lower to find the tight pucker of muscle -

_ Oil slicked. _

Prepared, and  _ wanting. _

Ferdinand laughed against his lips, the rich timbre vibrating pleasantly. Truly, there was no better sound than his radiance happy, and Hubert drank it up. Relaxed into it, into his lover’s arms, forgetting they weren’t alone.

But his lover had not. He quickly spun them round and pulled Hubert onto the bed on top of him, eyes as dark as the blackest night save the thin band of luminescent gold iris that blazed, adoring, into Hubert’s very soul.

As always, he never assumes. It is one of the things Hubert loves about him the most. Even after their years together, he  _ always _ asked. “Fuck me?” said the Ferdinand beneath him. It was a genuine question. Hubert was always within his rights to refuse. But why would he when Ferdinand asked it like that, like his very life depended on Hubert filling him? Making love to him gently, roughly, however Ferdinand wanted was Hubert’s third purpose in life - the second was making Ferdinand happy. Hubert supported himself on his hands and knees, his fringe brushing Ferdinand’s cheek as he took in the positively debauched sight of the man beneath him.

The gorgeous red tresses fanned out across the mattress in a halo that emanated beams of light shining from Ferdinand as if he were the sun itself. Hubert would spend his days burying his face or fisting his hands in it if he could, inhaling the jasmine scent that calmed him better than the lavender he uses to sleep now, because of  _ who _ it reminds him of. 

Ferdinand turned away to look behind him as Hubert brushed their noses together. Maybe he said something to the others, but Hubert was focused instead on the smattering of freckles across his cheeks. They were more noticeable for the faint pink flush that Hubert could feel the warmth of as he nuzzled into Ferdinand. His favourite pattern was the clump that started on his cheek and spread haphazardly across the bridge of Ferdinand’s nose.

His lips, swollen, rosy red and slippery from the nips and the open mouthed kisses. _Oh, those lips._ Hanging open, wanton sounds spilling from them. The heaving chest brushing against his own. The gasps Ferdinand stole as the hardened nubs of his small nipples ghosted Hubert’s chest on a particularly deep inhale. He was _so_ sensitive. Usually Hubert had to be pulled off them - lavishing the pale, rosy pink buds with attention drew such sweet, sonorous sounds from Ferdinand Hubert felt he could get drunk from it. Those _muscles,_ though. Every inch deliciously toned, shimmering with a thin sheen of sweat. The vice tight grip of strong, firm thighs squeezing around Hubert’s waist. Encouraging him on when Hubert lined himself up and pushed in.

The tight heat around just his head felt so good he had to stop and breathe, his forehead hanging against Ferdinand’s chest while they both adjusted. Slowly easing the rest of his length in, Hubert studied Ferdinand’s face, committing every lip bite, eyebrow furrow and look of sheer pleasure to memory.

Ferdinand really was beautiful. Especially like this.

Hubert reached out to entwine their left hands, the cool metal of Ferdinand’s ring against his skin grounding him when he brought their hips to meet, eliminating any distance between them. Hubert licked the column of Ferdinand’s neck, tasting his salty exertion already. Rocking his hips into Ferdinand was rewarded with a low moan. Hubert went to do it again but a hand came to hold his hips still.

Glancing up, Hubert saw his lover nod at one of their companions.  _ Ah.  _ So they had been conspiring earlier. He felt the cool of oil and the warmth of fingers probe at his rim, teasing in slow circles that made him buck his hips involuntarily. The pad of a finger pressed at his hole and Hubert was torn. He wanted to push back and take it. To be filled with the other’s fingers as he filled Ferdinand with his cock. To give and take, pleasure them both at the same time. To pleasure them  _ all _ at the same time. But pushing back would mean pulling out of the Ferdinand beneath him.

The one behind him took pity on Hubert. In a slow, deliberate movement, a finger slid deep inside him until it could reach no further and Hubert was panting against Ferdinand’s neck, placing open mouthed kisses on it to calm him as he relaxed around the intrusion.

“Ngh,  _ fuck, _ he enjoyed that, I can feel it,” his lover called to the room breathily. “Another.”

“Are you sure?” Hubert could hear the concern in top Ferdinand’s voice and his heart flipped. He never thought anyone would treat him as something  _ delicate. _ Something that could be  _ damaged  _ or  _ broken _ if not cared for. It made him desperate to be everything Ferdinand needed him to.

Hubert could read it in his lover’s face: the Ferdinand beneath him needed Hubert to be fuller, so he nodded. He focused on relaxing around the second finger with every exhale. Hubert took it, feeling his dick throb inside of Ferdinand, enjoying how the man squirmed around him as he was filled by his clone(?)’s fingers.

His lover’s thumb ran over Hubert’s where their hands were entwined. His free hand came to brush his fringe behind his ear. “I want to see you, my love. I want to see exactly how much you enjoy taking my fingers while I keep your cock warm, want to feel the effect it h-h-has-” Top Ferdinand curled his fingers deep inside Hubert and he was sure his lover was enjoying how it made him harder “-on you, want to make you feel so good.”

“You always do, Ferdinand.” 

“I -  _ ah _ \- I know,  _ oh Hubert, yes, _ but I never get to see you properly. I want to see exactly how much of a mess I can make you.”

Top Ferdinand was slowly pumping his fingers hard enough to reach  _ just _ the right place. Hubert could barely hold himself up. He could feel both Ferdinands supporting his weight. The cool metal of a ring against his hip -  _ so they all have his wedding band,  _ Hubert noted - helped ground Hubert, kept him panting through the preparation he was sure would send him over the edge.

Would they punish him if he came too soon?

Would he care if they did?

Possible punishments ran through Hubert’s mind as top Ferdinand fucked him with just his fingers, scissoring them and adding a third to prepare Hubert to take Ferdinand’s girth. They could make him watch them fuck each other without being allowed to join - three perfect specimens moving in unison, fucking each other tenderly in a torturous display of affection and loving he wasn’t allowed to participate in. 

They could make him clean up after himself - dive his tongue deep in Ferdinand to scoop out all of his spend. Even when he’d finished eating Ferdinand out, he wouldn’t be allowed to come up for air until he brought Ferdinand to orgasm on his tongue, his hands bound so he couldn’t use them. Or maybe they’d be occupied by the other two Ferdinands, bringing them to completion as well.

They could get him hard again (it wouldn’t be difficult when there were  _ three _ images of divine perfection surrounding him), coax him to the edge and deny him release.  _ Flames, _ that was an idea. The three Ferdinands using him for their pleasure and denying him his own. Hubert filed that idea away for another time. Top Ferdinand was back to curling his fingers and Hubert couldn’t help but whimper into his lover’s shoulder, his teeth clamping down on his collarbone as fingers brushed against the place that had him seeing stars.

His lover wasn’t helping either, with how he kept clenching and releasing around Hubert’s length, occasionally moving his hips in a sinful tease. Hubert would be proud at how much Ferdinand had learnt from him, if he wasn’t so damn lustful for Ferdinand himself now.

“Please,  _ please, _ Ferdinand, I need you,” Hubert begged, his voice already deep and husky. Over by the wall, he heard the standing Ferdinand laugh.

“As you asked so very nicely, my love, who would we be to deny you?” Top Ferdinand chuckled. He felt the tip of a cock press against his hole and Hubert found it in himself to be selfish. After all that goddess damned teasing, he wasn’t going to wait another second. Hubert thrusted back, biting his lip to swallow a moan. The thorough preparation allowed Hubert to take top Ferdinand easily. Hubert was poised to press back into his lover, fuck him long and slow into the mattress until he became a babbling mess.

Top Ferdinand had other ideas. A sharp snap of hips forced Hubert all the way into the Ferdinand beneath him, and hilted top Ferdinand in him. Hubert quaked from the heady feeling, the delectable heat of his lover’s fluttering walls as he clenched on top Ferdinand’s erection, spreading him so full, his cock so thick and hot inside Hubert.

It wasn’t enough. He wanted to be completely filled.

Top Ferdinand set a gentle pace for now, rolling his hips slowly as the three of them coordinated their movements. Hubert forced his lidded, hazy eyes to focus for a second, ignoring the intoxicating smell of sex and the ever so slightly bitter tang of Ferdinand’s sweat, to look at the last Ferdinand. He was still leaning casually against the wall, although the frenetic glide of his hand over his cock belied the calm, confident look on Ferdinand’s face. Hubert needed that cock in his mouth, but he wasn’t convinced he could force his brain to make words. He licked his lips seductively instead and luckily, the holdout got the message.

Ferdinand knelt on the bed in front of Hubert, his brassy locks cascading over his shoulders in loose waves, looking far too composed.  _ I’ll have to fix that,  _ Hubert thought, leaning forwards to take kneeling Ferdinand in his mouth.

A thumb and forefinger hooked around his chin, forcing Hubert to look up at the Ferdinand kneeling before him. It was hard to maintain eye contact when each roll from top Ferdinand put him nose deep in kneeling Ferdinand’s dense red curls, but he managed it.

“You are wonderful, and we love you very much,” kneeling Ferdinand said, his other hand brushing away the sweat soaked fringe that had fallen back in his face. His lover squeezed his hand to confirm his agreement; top Ferdinand snapped his hips harder.

Arms appeared either side of Hubert’s head. His lover swore as top Ferdinand leaned forwards. The extra pressure made Hubert’s vision spotty, but lips pressed against the shell of Hubert’s ear kept him in the moment. “You’re so good to us, so pliant and caring and attentive,” top Ferdinand murmured, sparing a second to kiss his cheek before walking his hands along Hubert’s spine He gripped tightly when they found their way back to his hips, digging the fingertips in with a clear intention to bruise. Kneeling Ferdinand released his chin to brush the thumb over his cheekbone, a soft smile on his face. Hubert couldn’t tear his eyes from the genuine look of fondness on kneeling Ferdinand’s features. Cocking his head, he traced Hubert’s mouth with his thumb, then patted his cheek twice.

“Now put that pretty mouth and  _ wicked _ tongue to use, hmm?” kneeling Ferdinand cooed, allowing Hubert to mouth at his head. Hubert’s tongue flitted back and forth over the frenulum at a deliberate pace that kneeling Ferdinand mimicked with shallow thrusts into his mouth.

Hubert swallowed around kneeling Ferdinand’s length, relishing how heavy it felt in his mouth. Here, he could smell the musk of Ferdinand’s skin, the scent spurring him on. He traced a vein from head to base with the tip of his tongue, sucking as hard as he could when he dragged his head back up. He noticed the hitch in kneeling Ferdinand’s breath, felt the shake of his thighs as Hubert wrote “I love you” on Ferdinand’s dick with his tongue.

Hubert’s back arched from the new sensation blooming on his chest. His lover was pinching his nipples, easing each sharp pull with a gentle swipe of an oiled finger. Occasionally, he’d trace circles over Hubert’s hard nubs that left Hubert chanting his name.

Then his lover nipped at the skin over his pulse just below his jaw and Hubert melted into the Ferdinands, giving himself over completely to be used as they saw fit. He barely managed to keep himself supported on his elbows; all the different sensations were too overwhelming. He relented to being their fuck toy. The opposite of his original plan for the clones.

Each cant of top Ferdinand’s hips sent sparks up his spine. Each clench or breathy moan from his lover knocked the breath out of him, leaving Hubert feeling dizzy and so wonderfully  _ used _ . Each gentle tug of Hubert’s hair to make him take more of Ferdinand’s dick in his mouth, the wet gagging noises clearly turning kneeling Ferdinand on more from the guttural noises rumbling through his chest. Hubert hollowed his cheeks, sucking with different pressures, working the tip and the flat of his tongue up Ferdinand’s shaft as best he could, spit drooling from his mouth.

Their moans rang throughout the room in perfect harmony until they began to fall out of time. Hubert keened, tonguing Ferdinand’s slit and was rewarded with a spray of hot spend splashing down his throat. Fingers tightened in his hair, then Hubert felt a shift in weight on the bed. Kneeling Ferdinand had withdrawn.

Hubert tried his best to swallow the generous load, but there was too much. His lover lapped at the white liquid that spilled from his mouth. Hubert seized his tongue and kissed him greedily, feeding his lover the other Ferdinand’s spend. 

He’d been so focused on Ferdinand’s cock, Hubert didn’t notice his own orgasm sneak up on him. Something tightly coiled within him gave, shattering his residual strength. The elbow propping him up slid from under Hubert, pitching him forwards to collapse on top of the Ferdinand beneath him.

His lover came untouched, the sweaty friction between their bodies enough to tip him over the edge. He curled upwards to bury his face in the crook of Hubert’s neck as he tensed, sucking a dark mark into the pale skin too high for him to hide.

Finally, top Ferdinand’s hips stuttered, his thrusts becoming more erratic until Hubert felt the spurts of his spend deep inside his ass. He was too far gone to notice the man pull out, or the faint hiss of the spell dissipating. He just laid, utterly content, on Ferdinand’s chest.

Seconds, minutes, hours later - Hubert had no way of telling how long it had been - he glanced around the room to confirm his suspicions on the identity of the man beneath him.

The room was empty, they were alone.

Ferdinand’s hand came up to cup his face and Hubert leaned into it, releasing a sigh. His throat was too sore for words. Ferdinand looked up at him with reverence, as if Hubert was some divine being made of light and not a poor imitation reflecting back the beauty Ferdinand put into the world.

His limbs felt leaden, his body like it was made of jelly. Hubert could not move, nor did he want to.

“Shall I clean you up, my love?” asked Ferdinand, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Hubert’s voice cracked as he attempted to speak. He swallowed to ease the pain, and shook his head.

“At least let me fetch you some water,” Ferdinand murmured into his temple.

Hubert shook his head again. Tomorrow’s problems. He nested his head into Ferdinand’s chest and let sleep claim him, their fingers still entwined.

**Author's Note:**

> Hubert wanted the clones so he could be in charge of three Ferdies, but they ganged up on him instead. RIP Hubert I guess.  
> He messed up the maths trying to clone Ferdie AND keep the rings 'cos he's a sappy romantic. If it bothers you that the clothes didn't clone too, I'm blaming Hubert's dodgy maths.
> 
> As always, I appreciatce all feedback (including constructive!) so feel free to comment / kudos etc.
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Elasmosaurus11)


End file.
